1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to maze games, and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional maze game in which the object is to move a rolling element along a preselected or predetermined path on the outer periphery of a sphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The employment of mazes for various kinds of games is old in the art. For example, there have been two-dimensional mazes in the prior art in which a rolling element, such as a marble, ball bearing, or the like, is used as a game piece to be moved along a predetermined path by movement of the two-dimensional maze, with the object being to cause the rolling element to avoid pitfalls, such as holes, blind alleys, or the like, in order to cause the rolling element to move from a predetermined beginning point to a predetermined finishing point.
The two-dimensional mazes discussed in the above paragraph have generally been of two types, one type being a two-dimensional maze held by hand and tiltable by a user, and another type being mounted on a type of mounting in which the two-dimensional maze may be tilted in two planes.